Baby On Board
by InfectedMinds86
Summary: Zuko finds out that Katara is pregnant with his child. They decide to keep the baby and have to go through the challenges of parent hood.
1. Chapter 1

Insomnia

By: InfectedMinds86

It was 1:30 am, Zuko wandered the forest. This was his forth sleepless night. His head was racing with thoughts of the past, present and what he hoped for the future. A twig cracked near by and Zuko wheeled around ready to attack. He sighed, it was just a fox. "I'm way to on edge" he muttered into the wind. The thing Zuko found himself thinking of most was what he had done with Katara, so passionate. It had made him want to become a different person. Zuko was sick of the Fire Nation, his sister Azula could take over for all he cared. A hand on his shoulder made Zuko jump. "Whoa it's okay" a girls voice said from behind him. "Katara?" he asked. "No it's me Toph" "Katara sent me though". "For what?" Zuko asked. "Why to find you of course". "Me? why?". "She wants to talk to you" Toph replied. "Okay, where is she?" "Follow me"  
Toph told him. Zuko shrugged and followed Toph. "So, do you know what Katara wants? Zuko asked toph as they walked. "She told me I can't say" Toph said. "She needs to tell you herself". "Is something wrong with her?" he inquired a bit concerned.

"Well, it would be extremly hard to explain to you with out telling you the whole story. "Alright" he replied. "Here we are" Toph said. "Katara's tent is the red one". "Try not to wake anyone else up". "Okay, I'll try" he replied. Walking over to Katara's tent Zuko took a deep breath then opened the flap. "May I come in? he asked her. "Oh, of course" she said. Zuko entered the tent slowly. "Sit" she said pointing to the floor. He sat. "So" he said. "Why'd you bring me here?". "I have something I need to tell you?" "Are you alright? he asked. "well, sort of" she replied. "I just wanted to let you know before I tell you what it is, I'm not asking for you're help". "Okay" he said. "So what is it?" "I'm pregnant" she said. Zuko's mouth dropped. "P-Pregnant?" he stuttered. "Who's the father?". Katara sighed. "You are" she replied. "I-I don't know what to say" Zuko said still in shock. "We'll I think we need to talk about what is going to be done about this." Katara told him. "Whatever you think we should do" Zuko replied. "I just want to let you know if you decied to keep the baby I'll be here for you" "I think we should keep the baby" said Katara. "I couldn't have an abortion, it's not right. "So it's settled. "We're going to keep the baby".


	2. Chapter 2

Anng woke just as the sun rose. Standing up he walked out of his tent and embraced the morning light. "Time to move guys!" he called out. Katara rolled over and pulled the covers over Zuko and herself. Sokka came out of his tent ready to go, he had just about had it with where they were staying. "Katara!" Toph called. "It's time to get up". Feeling her way over to Anng, Toph bent over and whispered something in his ear. "WHAT!" Anng yelled. "I said Katara's Pregnant!" Toph repeated herself slowly. "I can't believe it" he said. "Who's the father?" Anng asked. Just then Katara and Zuko emerged from the tent. "Never mind" Anng shook his head.

Katara walked over to Anng and said. "I should have told you earlier". "Damn right you should have!" he boomed. "Whoa! said Zuko, "Leave her alone". "Stay out of this" said Anng. "You've caused enough trouble already". "Stop it Anng!" Katara screamed. "Oh so now you're defending him?" Anng asked. "Yes, I love him!"

"Then go love each other else where!" "I don't want to ever see either of you around here again". "What did you say?" Katara asked. "You heard me Katara, I don't want to see you again". "You're a Traitor!". "Come on Katara" Zuko took her hand and pulled her away from Anng. "I-I... Katara trailed off. She didn't know what to say. Anng had been her friend forever, she didn't want to end thier friendship. But she was in love with Zuko, and couldn't abandon her feelings". "I'm sorry you feel that way Anng". "But I must go with Zuko, we have a child to raise and I can't abandon my duties to our unborn son". "Let's go" Zuko said taking Katara and leading her away from the camp. "Where are we going?" Katara asked him. "Back to the Fire Nation" Zuko replied.

"Will we be safe there?" Katara said a bit concerned. "Yes, we'll stay with my uncle Iroh until we find a place of our own to raise our child.

Knock on the door "Who is it? Iroh called. "It's me Zuko!". "Come in you smuck! Iroh laughed. "Uncle I have a problem" Zuko said. Iroh turned around. to face Zuko. "Who's the lady?" he asked. "This is Katara and that's the problem!" Don't tell me you knocked her up?" Iroh groaned. "Well actually yes, but I plan to take full responsibility for Katara and our son". "Oh boy" said Iroh, "This should be a trip". "Let me guess, you want a place to stay?" "Just until we get on our feet Sir" Katara said bowing her head in respect". "Alright" said Iroh. "You can stay". "You'll need a few things for the baby" Iroh told them. "I'll see what I can find at the market. "Make yourselves at home". "By the way" said Iroh, you are planning to get married aren't you?" "Of course" said Zuko. "I love her more then life". "Good, I'll be back in a little while". "Stay out of trouble you two". "How much more trouble could I cause? Zuko asked. "Good point" said Iroh as he closed the door.


End file.
